


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Eight- Solo/Masturbation

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Hi hi!Today's work of Kinktober is a masturbation one shot of our baby, Keith Kogane from Voltron. I tried to incorporate a little bit of angst throughout (more towards the end) so I'm sorry if you get sad!Let's all hope there's a special someone for our Keith out there, even if it's not who he originally planned it to be.I hope you enjoy, I'm really proud of this one!!"He could have sworn that was the most he had ever came before from just his hand and his dirty little mind. Holy shit though, he had never felt better."





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Eight- Solo/Masturbation

Day 8- Solo/Masturbation  
Keith Kogane  
Voltron: Legendary Defenders

Oh god. Why now? Why the hell was this happening right now? Keith lay on his stomach on his bed in his dorm on the ship trying to study some new fighting techniques- you know, usual hero stuff. The concentration must have been wavering for him because suddenly he found himself with an unexpected…situation to say the least. He tried to push it out of his mind but the more he did, the more noticeable things started to become. He noticed the feeling of how his jeans clung to him and how that felt grossly confined, he noticed how his breathing began to get uneven and shake out of his mouth, he noticed how his thoughts were straying from the work in front of him. Why now of all the times, did he have to get uncomfortably hard? 

A few moments later, he decided he’d had enough. Struggling to move, Keith put away his books into his metal bookshelf and stumbled back over to his bed. He hastily checked to ensure the door was locked tight so no embarrassing ‘incidents’ happened. Once he tried to relax and lay back, Keith scrambled to unhook his belt buckle and hurriedly pulled down his jeans. A growing bulge sat in the red paladin’s underwear which seemed to beg him to touch it. The sensation of it throbbing and stretching the fabric was almost too much to bear as any tiny moment made Keith shudder in excitement. 

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the thing that just kept aching and tenderly throbbing inside of his boxers. The one thing that concerned him was why the hell did it have to happen while he was studying? God it could be so annoying sometimes. But anyhow, carefully he pulled back the waist band and let his cock spring free, feeling the cool air of his room on the glistening tip. Keith let a gentle low moan fall from his lips as he lightly brushed his fingers down its length. More precum dripped out in reaction to this which only added to Keith’s desperation. Gradually, the red paladin grasped his hand around his needy dick and his body flooded with goose bumps. 

At first, Keith was just relishing in the pleasure without a thought but the more he massaged his length, up and down, the more images of a certain someone flooded in. Lance Mcclain. Loverboy Lance. Sharpshooter. It was as if the Cuban boy taunted Keith with lustful imaginations of him floating through his brain. Kogane was in a beautiful, pleasurable dream- but the memories that he could never have Lance to himself made it a nightmare. He tried to fight back. To think of someone else, get his load off and be done with it. But he knew it wouldn’t be that way. It never was. Lance always found a way to come seeping through the deepest parts of his mind and make him desire him even more. 

Keith became more desperate with himself; he grabbed and pulled at his dick at the thought of the sharpshooter. Frantic moans and shrill whines just kept falling and falling from his throat like a wave he couldn’t stop. He hadn’t realised but subconsciously, Keith had spread his legs extremely wide to try and savour as much of the arousal as possible while images flashed in his mind more hastily now. 

He visualised Lance, sweating from just finishing training, coming to his room late in the night with a sadistic look plastered on his face. He flicked his wrist harder as he saw Lance laying him on his back and relentlessly fucking him for hours on end. What he would give to be used like a toy like that…The idea made the pleasure sizzle and simmer inside of him. Keith remembered the look that Lance made when they fought enemies. The way his eyes pierced through the very soul who looked into them and the way his eyebrows furrowed. Sometimes, if Keith was lucky, he would see Lance make smart ass comments and cockily chuckle when beating the shit out of the Galra – the sound still rung deep in his mind. He imagined what Lance would say if he fucked him, he imagined what it would be like to be on the receiving end of those confident remarks. 

God…fuck…Keith was so close now. It was late in the night so he thought there was probably no one up to hear him so he let himself slur out some words,  
“Oh, fuck L-Lance~” His heart thumped out of his chest, the words seem so natural to say, “F-Fuck me Lance…P-Please fu-uck~ me…agh…It feel so good, I- Can’t-“ 

Keith let his stray hand slide up his shirt whilst the other still continuously jacked his throbbing cock. He harshly pinched at his nipples and every time he did it, it made his voice crack with overwhelming lust. All Keith wanted was for Lance to walk through the door. To be just coming to ask him something or look for a book and see him there- sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide, dick dripping, hips bucking. Basically, fucking himself like an uncontrollable animal. He wanted Lance to see him so vulnerable and feel the arousal take over him. He wanted to be pounded until there was nothing else in his mind but the pleasure and images of the sharpshooter. He wanted Lance to be mean. He wanted to be tainted. He wanted to be filled with Lance’s loving corruption. 

The end was in sight for the black haired boy now. There was no more rational thinking in his brain. All that remained was pleasure, upon pleasure, upon pleasure. Did he give a shit about anything else? Not at all. He surrendered to it. Once again, he had fallen to Lance’s tricks. He thought he could just lazily cum and be over with it, yeah right. This was like a full blown work out in itself. But Keith didn’t mind. He wasn’t concerned about anything else in the whole galaxy other than the feeling of closeness he was teetering on. One more pump and he could be sent, plunging into a body shaking, dick twitching orgasm. Just. One. More.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fu-uck~” Keith sobbed, “I’m so- fucking- close-“ His wrist snapped back and forth at a terrifying speed. Closer. He bit his lip to try and muffle the lewd sounds. Closer. His chest rose and fell faster. Closer. He could feel the cum building. Closer. He bucked his hips mindlessly into the pools of arousal. Almost…there…

“Oh, g-god~ Right there—Fuck I’m gonna cum, f-fuck I’m g-gonna c-cum…L-Lance~” One last flick of his wrist sent Keith into paradise. His whole body shook as he climaxed and emptied his load completely into his hand. The pleasure seemed unending as more and more piled up- he could have sworn that was the most he had ever came before from just his hand and his dirty little mind. Holy shit though, he had never felt better.

A small part of Keith wished that Lance really did walk in. That he really did see him cum so much for him. That he really saw what his existence did to Keith’s body. But, as usual, when he fluttered his eyes open no one was to be found. Just the cold, empty room. For all he knew, Lance could have been off somewhere having fun with Allura and- no. Keith didn’t want to think about that. He had spent too many nights playing out scenes that he wished could be but that he knew never would be. He would always tell himself, ‘keep your chin up, there’s plenty more fish in the sea!’, but Keith didn’t want just anyone.

He wanted Lance Mcclain. Loverboy Lance. Sharpshooter. But there was nothing he could do to change fate.


End file.
